


Trust

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Trust, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #31 - "I trust you"---May struggles with the revelation that her nephew is a superhero.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Trust

May’s kid is a superhero. (She just found out.)

He’s lied to her for months. (Closer to a year if she rounds up.)

He’s been putting himself in danger every night. (He is _fifteen_.)

After hours of stating and re-stating the countless issues she has with his night-vigilante reality, he’s given the chance to make his case.

He has one request.

Only one thing, but it feels like a monumental ask.

“Just trust me, May.”

She closes her eyes.

“I trust you,” she told him when he was five years old and anxious about the task of choosing the color of Ben’s birthday balloons.

“I trust you,” she told him when he was nine and brought home the class pet for the summer, nervous she would think he couldn’t handle the responsibility.

“I trust you,” she told him when he was twelve and going to overnight camp for the first time, worried about the influence of a culture of pranks and recklessness.

This is not like those times.

This is completely, unequivocally different.

There is _so much_ about the situation that is _so wrong_.

What troubles her most is this: whatever is out there, whoever he’s fighting—they won’t know he is _fifteen_. That he’s a child. That he loves Legos, and Star Wars, and science puns, and Mathletes.

But what can she say?

He’s not asking for permission. He’ll do this no matter what she says, and they both know it.

He is asking for her _blessing_.

“May?” He says. “Please trust me.”

_It’s not you I don’t trust. It’s the world. It is too corrupt, and you are too good._

She exhales. Opens her eyes.

“I trust you, Peter. Just come home safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
